Nienawiść
by tysiak26
Summary: Moje opowiadanie, FF, 1920 rok,


**Prolog**

Myślałam, że posiadając dziecko będę najszczęśliwsza na świecie. Myślałam wtedy o tym jak to będziemy razem spędzać czas, gdy podrośnie, i jak będę mocno go kochać. Nawet przez głowę nie przeszło mi słowo nienawiść. Jak mogłabym nienawidzić własne dziecko? A jednak mogłabym. Mogłabym nawet je zabić.

**Dziewczyna**

Wstałam dość późno. Później niż zwykle. Jak każdego ranka przeanalizowałam szybko stan mojego pokoju. Robiłam tak z przyzwyczajenia od czasu pierwszej wizyty mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Julii. To ona zmusiła mnie jako pierwsza do sprzątania. Dzisiaj miała do mnie przyjść omawiać swój ślub.

W domu mieszkałam sama. Moi rodzice zmarli na hiszpankę dwa lata temu. Zostałam sama na tym świecie, lecz mnie to nie przeszkadzało. Nie musiałam wychodzić za mąż, a ludzie nawet nie wiedzieli o moim istnieniu. Ponieważ nie chciałam mieszkać tam, gdzie mieszkałam z rodzicami, od razu po ich śmierci, przeprowadziłam się do opuszczonego, starego, domku w lesie. Odnowiłam go za pomocą Julii.

Poznałam się z nią pół roku temu. Była noc, a ja wracałam sama do domu. Zaczepiło mnie na ulicy paru młodych chłopców. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale właśnie ona ich ode mnie odgoniła. Byłam jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczna.

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

Niezgrabnie wstałam i odziałam się szlafrokiem. Chwiejnym krokiem powędrowałam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. Moim oczom ukazała się piękna blondynka o falowanych włosach. Julia. Wszędzie bym ją poznała. Miała nadzwyczaj bladą cerę i czarne jak dwa węgle oczy. Jej uroda zazwyczaj bardzo kontrastowała z jej pięknymi długimi sukniami. Dzisiaj ubrała piękną turkusową. Moja garderoba w porównaniu z jej musiała wyglądać bardzo skąpo, choć rodzice zawsze kupowali mi na każdą okazję inną suknie.

- Na reszcie. Ile mogłam tu stać?- Przewróciła oczami i weszła do środka.

- Przepraszam. Przed chwilą dopiero się obudziłam.- Wymamrotałam. Wiedziałam, że dziewczyna nie lubi lenistwa. Pewnie była rannym ptaszkiem.

Westchnęła.

- Kupiłam ci coś na śniadanie.- Podała mi torbę z zakupami. Odebrałam ją bardzo szybko. Na podziękowanie skinęłam tylko głową.

Poszłam do kuchni przygotować sobie śniadanie. Przyjaciółka w wszystkim mi pomagała.

Później pomogła mi się wystroić i wybrałyśmy się do niej do domu. Chciała pokazać mi, jaką kupiła sobie suknię i jakie zrobiła zaproszenia dla gości.

Na miejscu z podekscytowania aż skakała. Otworzyła mi drzwi i wepchnęła mnie do środka. Znowu zrobiła remont, pomyślałam. Jej ogromny dom przypominał pałac. Wszystko w nim było takie piękne i zapewne drogie. Mimo, że nie była córką najbogatszych ludzi w mieście, miała dużo pieniędzy. Obecnie mieszkała jeszcze sama. Jej przyszły mąż, którego miałam poznać dopiero w dniu ślubu, był dla niej wszystkim. Dzięki niemu nie zawracała mi codziennie głowy swoją paplaniną na temat porządku w moim domu. To był jeden wielki plus. Minusami natomiast było np. to, że tęskniłam za nią.

Zaprowadziła mnie do salonu i usadowiła na kanapie. Gdy już była pewna, że siedzę, udała się na górę do swojej sypialni.

Nawet nie minęła minuta, a ona już stała obok mnie z piękną suknią w rękach. Z zdumienia aż wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Była bardzo, ale to bardzo piękna. Ozdobiona najróżniejszymi kamyczkami i z delikatnego materiału była po prostu idealna! Suknia ideał i panna młoda ideał. Pasują do siebie jak dwie krople wody.

- Będziesz moją druhną- Piszczała z zadowolenia. Nadal była mocno podekscytowana. Postanowiłam sprowadzić ją na ziemię.

- Dlaczego ja?- Westchnęłam. Nie uśmiechała mi się rola drugoplanowa obok tak pięknej panny młodej. Przy niej na pewno będę wyglądała jak jakiś prostak.

- Bo jesteś bardzo piękna, no i przede wszystkim jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

- Nie prawda.- Warknęłam.

- Co nie prawda?- Zdziwiła się.

- To, że jestem ładna.- Powiedziałam poirytowana. Takie sytuacje jak ta bardzo mi nie odpowiadały. Nie lubiłam się tłumaczyć z swoich decyzji, jeśli wiedziałam, że nie zmienię zdania. Jeżeli już coś postanowiłam nie lubiłam o tym z kimś dyskutować. Twierdzenie, że może jednak zmienię zdanie jest błędne. Oczywiście tylko tak moja kochana przyjaciółka twierdziła. Tak samo jak ja, lubiła trzymać się tego co powiedziała.

- Jesteś ładna, głuptasie.

- Tak, akurat.

Tym razem to ona westchnęła i wywróciła oczami.

- Jak chcesz. Ale i tak będziesz moją druhną.- Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

**Druhna**

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Nie, nie i nie. Koniec kropka. Nie będę żadną druhną.- Tupnęłam nogą.

- Dlaczego?- Zrobiła minę smutnego dziecka.

- Bo druhna ma też swoje obowiązki! Ja nie jestem najlepsza w takie rzeczy.- Na myśl o tym, co miałabym robić jako druhna, wzdrygnęłam się.

- Mogę znaleźć ci kogoś do pomocy.- Wzruszyła tylko ramionami, jakby mój argument nie był zbyt przekonujący. Na pewno już myślała, że braknie mi powodów i się poddam. Dlatego też zareagowała tak a nie inaczej. Zresztą przemyślała pewnie sobie to wszystko. Ma kasę, więc może sobie pozwolić na płatnych organizatorów weselnych, jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba.

- A może ten ktoś zostanie twoją druhną?- Zapytałam starając się opanować i nie wykrzyczeć tego. Byłam już taka zła, a ona nadal mnie podpuszczała.

- Może, ale wtedy ty nie skorzystasz z tego ani trochę. Mówię ci, James wybrał bardzo przystojnego druhnę. Na pewno ci się spodoba. – Puściła do mnie perskie oczko.

Przez chwilę siedziałam w osłupieniu, rozmyślając o tym, jaki ten druhna mógłby być.

W tym czasie Julia odniosła swoją suknię i wróciła do mnie.

- Herbaty?- Zapytała swoim pięknym głosem. Czasami kojarzyła mi się jako anioł, jednak, gdy spierałam się z nią, była raczej piękną diablicą.

- Tak, poproszę.- Odpowiedziałam.

Resztę dnia spędziłyśmy w ogrodzie pijąc herbatę. W sumie to tylko ja piłam. Julia tłumaczyła się, że nie może pić herbaty, bo jest na nią uczulona. Nie chciała też jeść, ale to z innego powodu. Mówiła wówczas, że przeszła na specjalną dietę by nie przytyć przed weselem.

Gdy robiło się już późno, postanowiłam się zbierać.

Był piękny, wiosenny wieczór. Z dnia na dzień robiło się coraz cieplej.

Wychodząc zapytałam:

- A tak dokładnie, to kiedy ten ślub?

- Za dwa tygodnie.- Odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Tak szybko?- Wytrzeszczyłam oczy w zdumieniu. Prawie co, a bym się udusiła własną śliną.

- Tak, tak moja kochana. To już za dwa tygodnie zostanę panną młodą w pięknej białej sukni, u boku idealnego mężczyzny i z idealną druhną.- Spojrzała na mnie z wdzięcznością, jakbym już się zgodziła na jej ofertę.

- Masz wielkie szczęście. Pewnie druhna jest najlepsza w swoim fachu- szyderczo się uśmiechnęłam- Do widzenia- Pomachałam jej na pożegnanie i ruszyłam w stronę domu.

Niebo powoli się ściemniało. Drogi były puste. Nadal trochę się bałam chodzić sama po ulicach. Wydawały mi się takie mroczne i niebezpieczne. Chodząc po nich zawsze biło mi szybciej serce. Zawsze odliczałam czas do powrotu do domu. Szczerze mówiąc, bałam się zaludnionych miejsc bardziej od tych niezaludnionych.

W domu przygotowałam sobie kolację i poszłam spać.

Przebudziłam się w nocy. Najpierw myślałam, że ktoś tu jest, bo coś czarnego mignęło mi przed oczami, lecz szybko zdałam sobie sprawę, że musiało mi się przewidzieć.

Było mi zimno. I to bardzo. Zauważyłam, że okno otwarte mam na oścież. Nie przypominam sobie żebym go wczoraj otwierała. A może jednak otworzyłam go żeby się wywietrzyło, jednak później o nim zapomniałam?

Mimo, że tłumaczyłam sobie, że to moja wina, opanował mnie strach. Bałam się i to nie na żarty. Co chwilę przypominałam sobie ten cień wyskakujący przez okno.

Na miękkich nogach podeszłam do okna i go zamknęłam. Gdy to uczyniłam, bardzo szybkim krokiem wróciłam do łóżka.

Położyłam się na plecach i starałam się zamknąć oczy. Po paru próbach się poddałam. Nie potrafiłam nawet zmrużyć jednego oka. Poza tym, że się bardzo bałam, czułam w sobie chłód.

Czekałam i czekałam, aż w końcu nieświadomie zasnęłam.

Gdy się obudziłam, zrobiło mi się nie dobrze. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Wskazywał siódmą. Jednak było trochę za ciemno jak na tę godzinę. No i wyglądało mi to na wieczór.

Nie, nie możliwe! Nie mogłam przespać aż tylu godzin! To nierealne! Przecież poprzedniego dnia nie robiłam nic, co mogłoby mnie aż tak wykończyć!

Zrobiłam się głodna, więc zeszłam na dół zrobić sobie kolację.

Zjadłam prawie cały chleb, co mnie bardzo zaniepokoiło. Po zjedzeniu poszłam do łazienki gdzie zwymiotowałam. Działo się ze mną coś złego, tylko nie wiem jeszcze co. Jutro rano wybiorę się do szpitala. Może jakiś lekarz mnie przyjmie.

**Szpital**

Pielęgniarka kazała mi czekać na swoją kolej. Przyjąć mnie miał doktor Cullen.

Czekałam cierpliwie na korytarzu. Ręce mi się trzęsły z stresu. Dłużej tak nie wytrzymam. Nie mogę ciągle być w niepewności i się zamartwiać o własne dobro. Nagle poczułam się bardzo słabo i zrobiło mi się nie dobrze. Odruchowo złapałam się za brzuch. Był twardy jak kamień. Przestraszyłam się. Co mogło mi dolegać? I dlaczego mój brzuch nagle stał się taki twardy i bardziej zaokrąglony? Żadna choroba przychodząca mi do głowy nie pasowała do mojego stanu. Przede wszystkim żadna choroba nie sprawiała, że brzuch był twardy.

Przez głowę przeleciała mi także myśl o ciąży, ale tą od razu usunęłam. Nie mogłam być w ciąży skoro nie mam nawet partnera.

W końcu nadeszła moja kolej. W rozmyślaniach o chorobie tak się zatraciłam, że aż zapomniałam o rzeczywistości. Moje dłonie nadal dygotały i nie potrafiłam złapać oddechu. Powolnym krokiem wślizgnęłam się do gabinetu doktora.

Siedział przy biurku i przeglądał jakieś papiery.

- Dzień dobry- Przywitał się. Był tak piękny jak moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Też miał blond włosy i piękną mleczną cerę. Oczy miał miodowe. No właśnie, co z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką? Nie zjawiła się u mnie wczoraj ani dzisiaj. Właściwie to nie wiem czy się zjawiła czy nie, bo od razu, gdy wstałam wybrałam się do szpitala. Nie chciałam marnować czasu.

- Dzień dobry- Wyjąkałam. Wskazał ręką krzesło.

Podeszłam do niego i na nim usiadłam.

- A więc panno Mery, cóż pani dolega?

- Mdłości.- Nie potrafiłam składać zdań, więc tylko mogłam posługiwać się pojedynczymi słowami. Właściwie to mdłości miałam tylko dwa razy. Wczoraj wieczorem i dzisiaj na korytarzu.

- Coś jeszcze?- Bacznie mnie obserwował.

- Tak.- Nadal nie potrafiłam doprowadzić się do porządku. Mój głos drżał, co uniemożliwiało mi dłuższy monolog.

- Co?

- Bardzo dużo jem i długo śpię.

Doktor zaśmiał się.

- To wszystko?

- Chyba tak.- Nie rozumiem, co w tym jest śmiesznego? Przecież to jest nienormalne! Chciałam mu to wykrzyczeć w twarz. Wiem, że pewnie uważa, że jestem w ciąży, ale tak nie jest. Jak mu to powiedzieć? Nagle poczułam się zmieszana. Musiał to zauważyć, bo zapytał:

- Coś jeszcze pani dolega?- Na powrót zrobił się poważny. Może w końcu zrozumiał, że nie mogę być w ciąży?

- Na razie nie mam żadnych poważniejszych objawów, ale…- Zawahałam się. Czy to nie będzie głupie, gdy mu powiem, że mam brzuch jak skała? Nie, chyba nie. W końcu jest doktorem, powinien znać takie sytuację.

- Proszę kontynuować.

- Strasznie twardy mam brzuch. Zrobił się on także trochę bardziej zaokrąglony. Proszę pana, ja nie jestem w ciąży! To musi być coś innego. Ja nawet nie mam męża!- Zaczynałam panikować.

- Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeśli chce pani, możemy się umówić na kolejną wizytę jutro. – Doktor starał się być opanowany, ale jednak coś go gryzło. Pewnie chciał mnie tylko pocieszyć, a sam nie wiedział co mi dolega.

Poczułam jak coś się rusza w moim brzuchu. Znowu się za niego złapałam. Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a oddech stał się nie równy.

- Nic pani nie jest?- Zapytał lekarz.

- To dziwne, ale poczułam jakiś ruch w wnętrzu mojego brzucha. Boję się…

- Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim zjawisku. – Tym razem pan Cullen nie udawał, że go to nie rusza.

- A jeśli przez takie coś umrę? Ja nie chcę umierać! Jestem za młoda. Całe życie przede mą! Proszę, proszę mi pomóc!- Złapałam go za rękę. Była lodowata, tak jak mój brzuch, ale się tym nie przejmowałam. Teraz to nie było najważniejsze. Chciałam przeżyć. Chciałam mieć własną rodzinę, męża, który by mnie kochał i wspaniałe dzieci. Czy to za dużo?

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

- Dziękuję panu. Inni lekarze pewnie by mnie spławili gdybym odstawiała takie cyrki.- Zawstydziłam się. Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że brałam go na litość.

- Nie ma za co.

Podniosłam się z krzesła.

- Do widzenia.- Pożegnałam się i wyszłam. Nadal byłam zawstydzona, co w obecnej sytuacji nieco złagodziło moją panikę. Złagodziło, ale nie na długo.

Idąc korytarzem nie potrafiłam utrzymać równowagi i co chwilę wolną ręką podtrzymywałam się ściany. Druga ręka oczywiście spoczywała na moim brzuchu. Czułam się jak młoda dama w ciąży. Co sobie ludzie pomyślą? Przecież ja nie mam męża! Wezmą mnie pewnie za jakąś zdzirę. Nie będę mogła za mąż pójść, bo nikt nie będzie chciał być z zdzirą.

Dopiero, co w moim życiu zaczęło się układać, a tu znowu muszę budować wszystko od nowa. Życie jest jak nieskończona gra. Ciągle grasz w to samo i tak w kółko. Gdy zrobisz krok do przodu, robisz dwa do tyłu. W sumie, po co się tym przejmuję? Będzie co będzie. Umrę to umrę. Jeśli mam cierpieć, to chcę zginąć zabita nożem przez jakiegoś seryjnego mordercę. Lepsze to niż ostatnie chwile życia w mękach.

Na następny dzień znowu zjawiłam się u doktora Cullen'a. Mój brzuch znaczniej się powiększył, więc miałam problem z wyborem stroju. Wszystkie suknie miałam z dekoltem i z utwardzanym gorsetem. W szafie znalazłam tylko jedną, zwykłą suknię, w której chodziłam zazwyczaj po domu. Przed wyjściem zajrzała do mnie Julia, jednak na długo nie zabawiła. Nie musiałam jej nawet mówić o wizycie u lekarza, sama się zorientowała. Szkoda tylko, że nie dopuściła mnie do słowa i zapewne wywnioskowała, że jestem w ciąży.

Jeśli to prawda, postanowiłam wychować to dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż to mi się uda.

Doktor zachowywał się jakby na mnie dość długo czekał. Może ma coś ważnego mi do przekazania, pomyślałam. Oby było to coś dobrego.

Opadłam na to samo krzesło co wczoraj, czekałam teraz na najgorsze.

- Jest pani w ciąży.- Oznajmił.

- Do tego już sama doszłam, choć nadal twierdze, że to niemożliwe.- Odpowiedziałam grzecznie. Moje oczy zrobiły się wilgotne. A jednak miałam zostać matką.

- To nie jest zwykła ciąża.

- A jaka?- Nie miałam siły podnieść głosu. Czułam się taka słaba. Jak wszystko mogło się tak szybko potoczyć? Niemożliwe, niemożliwe.

- Niezwykła.

- Nic mnie już nie zdziwi, może pan mi o wszystkim opowiedzieć.- Zakomunikowałam. Już dawno uświadomiłam sobie, że wszystko mi jedno. Może moje ciało odmawiało współpracy, ale tak było.

**Tajemnica**

- Może przeniesiemy się w bardziej odpowiednie miejsce?- Zapytał, a jego oczy nagle rozbłysły ciekawością. Co mogłoby być tak ciekawe w tym, co mnie spotkało?

Wszystko mi jedno co, wszystko mi jedno, jaka to ciąża i jak moje życie potoczy się dalej. Może to właśnie z jej powodu czuję się taka bezradna i płaczę siedząc przed dziwnie zerkającym na mnie doktorem? Może.

- Możemy- wyszeptałam tak cicho, że prawie nic nie dało się z tego zrozumieć, jednak doktor wstał i podszedł do mnie, by pomóc mi podnieść się z krzesła.

Poprowadził mnie do swojego pojazdu. Pomógł mi usiąść, po czym ruszył.

Jechaliśmy jakieś pół godziny. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed jakimś domem głęboko osadzonym w lesie.

- Dlaczego pan tak się alienuje?- Zapytałam.

Lekko się zaśmiał otwierając drzwi z mojej strony i podając mi rękę, by pomóc mi wysiąść. Jak na damę przystało, podałam mu swoją i wyszłam dźwigając lekko sukienkę, aby się nie ubrudziła lub nie zahaczyła o coś.

- Wolę mieszkać tam, gdzie cisza i spokój, panienko.- Odpowiedział.

- Ja też.

Jego dom był piękny. Ogromny jak od jakiegoś księcia, urządzony według najnowszej mody.

Też bym chciała w takim mieszkać, tylko, że mnie nie stać. Jestem damą skazaną na ubogie życie bez pieniędzy, bo pieniądze są równane z małżonkiem. Nie ma małżonka, nie ma pieniędzy.

W salonie na kanapie siedziała jakaś kobieta o kasztanowych falowanych włosach i o anielskim uśmiechu. Obok niej siedział młodzieniec o nieco rudawych włosach. Był bardzo przystojny.

Doktor Cullen zaprowadził mnie do nich i wskazał ręką bym usiadła naprzeciw.

On stanął obok siedzącej kobiety i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi i jak oni mogą mi pomóc.

- Kim ona jest, Carlisle?- Zwrócił się młodzieniec do doktora.

- Ta młoda dama potrzebuje naszej pomocy.- Odpowiedział mężczyzna całkiem spokojny.- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o pewnych dziwnych relacjach naszych pobratymców z ludźmi?

- Tak. Myślisz, że ona…?- Chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy.

Zaczęłam się denerwować. O co im chodzi? Dlaczego mnie tu zaciągnęli?

Poczułam ostry ból przeszywający mój brzuch aż po żebra. Zgięłam się w pół. Łzy napłynęły do moich oczu.

Poczułam chłodną dłoń na swoim brzuchu i na ramieniu, próbującą mnie podnieść.

Ból był nie do zniesienia.

- Niech pani się wyprostuję, wstrzyknę pani do żył środek łagodzący ból.- Przemówił Cullen, jednak nie uczyniłam tego.

Matka uczyła mnie, gdy byłam młoda, że kobiety w ciąży nie powinny być na żadnych środkach chemicznych, a gdy będą chore, mają robić wszystko, by dziecko przeżyło, nawet wtedy, gdy zagraża to ich życiu.

- Nie- wyszeptałam mocniej się kuląc.- Niech pan się odsunie. Nic mi nie będzie.

- Niech pani się nie wygłupia!- Zaprotestował.

- To dla dobra mego dziecka.- Szepnęłam biorąc kolejny haust powietrza, bo poczułam kolejny przeszywający ból.

- Pani nie wie, co mówi!- Oburzył się młodzieniec. Stał teraz obok doktora.- To nie jest jakieś tam dziecko. Ono panią prawdopodobnie może zabić. Jest bardzo silne. Niechże pani spojrzy na swój brzuch! Twardy jak kamień, zimny niczym lód, a do tego posiniaczony.

Wiedziałam o tym. Widziałam swój brzuch już wczoraj podczas kąpieli, jednak nie zwracałam na to zbyt wielkiej uwagi.

- Co chce mi pan wmówić?- Zapytałam na wdechu.

- Że to dziecko jest…niezwykłe. Najlepiej by było, gdyby pani podjęła się usunięciu ciąży.- Zaproponował.

- Technika lekarska nie jest wystarczająco rozwinięta, by kobieta podczas usuwania ciąży przeżyła. Wybaczcie, ale ja muszę wyjść. Nie chcę jej zrobić krzywdy…- Wtrąciła piękna kobieta, która nadal siedziała(z tego, co zauważyłam) na kanapie, lecz po chwili wstała.- Wybacz, skarbie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.- Zwróciła się do mnie, po czym wyszła z domu.

- Ja…Chcę…By…To dziecko…Się urodziło!- Wysapałam podczas kolejnego skurczu moich mięśni brzusznych.

- Oszalała.- Rzekł młodzieniec.

Nie obchodziło mnie teraz, jakie moje dziecko jest, czy jest niezwykłe, nienormalne, z czterema rękami, trzema nogami lub z dwoma parami oczu, nie obchodziło mnie to. Najważniejsze teraz było to, aby przeżyło. Jakiekolwiek jest. Ono jest moje, z mojej krwi, rozwinięte w moim łonie. Mimo, iż się tak szybko rozwija, czuję z nim więź, jakbyśmy się znali już dziewięć miesięcy, nie parę tygodni, czy tam dni.

I choć ta sprawa mnie przeraża, ta ciąża jest dziwna, bez mężczyzny, chcę urodzić to dziecię.

- Wariatka.- Znów odezwał się chłopiec spoglądając na mnie i kręcąc z niedowierzeniem głową.- Carlisle, ona chce urodzić to dziecko!

Zapadła cisza.

Skąd on wie o tym? Skąd on zna me myśli? Jasnowidz? Wróżbita? Nie. To niemożliwe. Tyle się o nich nasłyszałam i o tym ich paleniu na stosie, że teraz jestem przewrażliwiona.

- Niech pan mi pomoże.- Odezwałam się spoglądając na doktora błagalnie.- To dziecko, to jedyne, co mam.

- Jedyne, co pani ma i co pani może zniszczyć życie. To istny potwór! Nie dziecko!- Oburzył się lekarz.

- Liczyłam na pańską pomoc, jednak widzę, że pan mi jej nie udzieli. W takim razie będę musiała się pożegnać z państwem i szukać innego doktora, który pomoże mi urodzić to maleństwo.- Oświadczyłam podnosząc się i strzepując ręce doktora. Machinalnie położyłam rękę na brzuchu.

- Tylko głupiec pisze się na takie ryzyko!- Krzyknął młodzieniec.

- A więc jestem głupia.

- Inny doktor pani nie udzieli pomocy. Niech pani lepiej u nas zostanie.- Zaoferował Cullen.

- Pff…-Oburzyłam się.- Żebyście mi jeszcze potajemnie udzielili waszej 'pomocy'.

- Spróbujemy pani pomóc…

- Jak chce mi niby pan pomóc? Jeszcze przed chwilą nie byliście tak skorzy do pomocy.- Fuknęłam.

- Niech pani się nie wygłupia… To naprawdę poważna sprawa. Jestem lekarzem od lat, postaram się uratować pańskie dziecko i panią. Moim obowiązkiem jest pomóc potrzebującym i to uczynię, jednakże nie obiecuję pani niczego. To zbyt ryzykowne. Nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z czymś takim…Niech pani usiądzie. Porozmawiamy.- Rzekł, po czym znów wskazał dłonią ozdobną sofę, na której jeszcze przed dwoma minutami siedziałam.

Usiadłam i czekałam na ich przemowę. Jeśli mnie nie przekonają, zawrócę i znajdę inny sposób na urodzenie tego 'niezwykłego' dziecka.

Obaj usiedli naprzeciw mnie.

**Dziecko**

- Wiemy, że nie wie pani, o co nam chodzi i chce pani urodzić to dziecko, jednak niech pani nas, chociaż wysłucha. Nie będziemy panią do niczego zmuszać, jedynie zachęcać.

Obaj czekali na moją odpowiedź.

- Więc słucham- rzekłam po chwili ciszy.

Odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Pani dziecko-zaczął mówić doktor- różni się znacznie od pozostałych dzieci. Może wydać pani się to dziwne…ale wydaje nam się, że jest ono poczęte przez wampira…

- Niech pan nie wygaduje głupstw! Wampiry nie istnieją! To stek kłamstw i mitów- oburzyłam się lekkomyślnością mężczyzn.

- Co wie pani o wampirach?- zapytał młodszy patrząc na mnie z zawziętą ciekawością.

- Co wiem o tych nieistniejących istotach?- zapytałam, a obaj skinęli głowami.- Tyle wiem, że byli niebezpieczni, żywili się ludzką krwią i spali w trumnach. Już dawno zostali wyniszczeni.

- Tak naprawdę, to wampiry żyją do dziś i żyć zapewne będą jeszcze przez długie stulecia. Żywią się krwią, owszem, i są niebezpieczni, jednak nigdy nie spali w trumnach. Właściwie to w ogóle nie śpią.

- Skąd pan o nich tyle wie?- Zaskoczyła się.

- Dużo czytałem. I czytałem też o wampirach współżyjących z ludźmi-odpowiedział spoglądając na mój brzuch, który z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz to większy.

- Uważa pan, że współżyłam z jednym z tych potworów?

Pogłaskałam się po brzuchu. Skóra na nim stała się twardsza i chłodniejsza, ale co to miało wspólnego z tymi zimnymi istotami?

- Szczerze mówiąc; tak.

- I właśnie tu się pani myli. Ma to wiele wspólnego z wampirami. Są oni silni, zimni, twardzi niczym głaz i lśniący niczym diamenty na słońcu. Przyciągają swoją urodą, zapachem, głosem, dosłownie wszystkim!- odpowiedział młodzieniec na moje zadane w głowie pytania.

Zaskoczyłam się i jednocześnie przeraziłam jego mocą.

Przyjrzałam się dokładniej mężczyzną. Obaj byli przystojni, nadzwyczaj przystojni, wyglądali na silnych, byli zimni, jednak wcześniej wydawało mi się, że po prostu jest im zimno, oraz są twardzi. Co do lśnienia, to nie widziałam ich na słońcu jeszcze nigdy, więc nie mogę nic powiedzieć na ten temat.

- Czy wy…?- zapytałam spoglądając na nich z przerażeniem.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie kiwając na porozumienie głową.

Odwrócili się w moją stronę i już wiedziałam wszystko…Wiedziałam, kim oni są.

Co miałam robić? Uciekać? A jak są także szybcy? Co mi zrobią? Czy oni wypiją mi krew? A może mnie oszczędzą? Co powinnam zrobić? Jak się zachować?

Zaczęłam panikować. Racjonalnie powinnam stąd uciekać, jednak mężczyźni wydawali mi się niegroźni i naprawdę chcieli mi pomóc.

Odetchnęłam głęboko próbując przywrócić swój oddech do normy.

Oboje czekali na moją reakcję.

- Kim był ten mężczyzna?- zapytał doktor Cullen.

Kim był? Barbarzyńcą. Łotrem. Spalić go na stosie powinni!

Mimo iż byłam wściekła, zdesperowana, wystraszona, zszokowana, wpadałam już w lekką histerię, poczułam też wielki żal i smutek.

Rozpłakałam się.

- Nie wiem- odpowiedziałam szczerze z łzami w oczach.

- Jak do tego doszło?- Wskazał głową na mój brzuch.

- Parę dni temu ktoś włamał się do mojego domu przez okno. Właściwie to sama tak zaczęłam twierdzić, choć pierw myślałam, że zostawiłam je otwarte. Później było mi zimno, ktoś mnie trzymał, nic nie widziałam…To było okropne! Nie byłam wtedy pewna, co się wydarzyło.

No i później wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nadal tego nie potrafię poukładać sobie w głowię…

- Istnieją takie wampiry, które w nocy zakradają się do domów młodych kobiet i z nimi współżyją w ich niewiedzy. I nie są to jedynie mężczyźni. Są także w nich kobiety, które zakradają się do mężczyzn…- rzekł doktor.

- Czy to dziecko bardzo cierpi?- zapytałam.

Spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariatkę.

- Cierpi? To pani przy nim cierpi! Ono panią zabija od środka! Nie czuje pani bólu? To wszystko jego wina! Dziecko jest silniejsze od pani!- wrzeszczał młodzieniec.

- Ja go kocham…Mimo wszystko kocham! Nie chcę by cierpiał przeze mnie… Pewnie źle się czuję i ma mało miejsca w takim małym człowieczku, jak ja… A do tego moja krew…Nie przeszkadza mu? Przecież jest wampirem. Może da się ją jakoś zmienić, by on nie cierpiał?

- On nie jest do końca wampirem. Jest w połowie człowiekiem i w połowie wampirem. Pani krew mu nie przeszkadza. Gdyby tak było, byłaby już panienka martwa.

- Dlaczego tak szybko się rozwija?

- Nie wiemy, dlaczego tak jest i dlaczego błona jest tak gruba, że przez nią go nie widzimy… To może przeszkodzić pani w rodzeniu, jeśli na nie pani się zdecyduje, a które wystąpi za parę dni…

- Za parę dni?- wyszeptałam.

Za parę dni będę matką? Będę miała swoje dzieciątko.

- Och- westchnęłam rozmarzona.- Będę matką za parę dni.

- I ten fakt panienkę cieszy?- zapytał zaskoczony doktor.

- Oczywiście! Nie spodziewałam się tego. Kiedyś nie chciałam mieć dziecka, mężczyźni za mną także się nie uganiali, więc nie spodziewałam się, że jak będę już w ciąży, zmienią mi się tak bardzo poglądy na świat!

- Dlaczego uważasz, że mężczyźni się za tobą nie uganiają?- zapytał młodszy mężczyzna.

- A jak ja wyglądam? Najładniejsza to nie jestem.- Wytarłam wierzchem dłoni łzy i szeroko się uśmiechnęłam.

- Niech panienka nie przesadza. Jest panienka bardzo urocza. Pani uroda jest bardzo dziewczęca- pochlebił mi pan doktor.

- To pomogą mi panowie do porodu i przy nim, czy nie?- zapytałam licząc na potwierdzającą odpowiedź.

- Pomożemy, pomożemy. Choć nie chętnie. Wie pani, że to bardzo ryzykujący wyczyn, prawda?

- Owszem, wiem. Jestem tego w pełni świadoma. Tylko proszę mi jedno przyrzec- spojrzałam w oczy obu mężczyzną.- Jeśli coś by poszło nie po naszej myśli i stawione byłoby moje życie pomiędzy życiem mojego dziecka, proszę je uratować, a mnie dobić.

Otworzyli oczy zaskoczeni, jednak wiedzieli, że nie mogą mi odmówić, że tak powinno być.

- Chce się pani położyć?

- Jeśli to nie kłopot…- rzekłam.

- Żaden kłopot! Edwardzie, zaprowadź proszę panią Rosemary do któregoś pokoju na górze- zwrócił się do młodzieńca.

Owy chłopak podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać. Zgodnie z poleceniem zaprowadził mnie do jakiegoś przestronnego pokoju z olbrzymim łóżkiem pośrodku. Pomógł mi się położyć i przykryć kocem.

Czy dobrze postępuję? Tego sama nie wiem. Nagle poczułam potrzebę zaopiekowania się dzieckiem spoczywającym w moim łonie i dodatkowe moce, wspierające mnie(mam nadzieję) aż do porodu.

I co z tego, iż dziecko wampirze? Ważne, że dziecko. Ważne, że moje. Moje własne. Nie czyjeś. To ja jestem jego matką, jego opiekunką.

Poczułam kopnięcie i ostry ból w żebrach. Skuliłam się przygryzając wargę, by nie krzyknąć.

Głęboki wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech… Zaraz przejdzie i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Przypomniała mi się Julie. O matko! Jej ślub! Już za niedługo, a ja mam być druhną! A jak nie dojdę? Obrazi się na mnie! Jest jedyną osobą jaką znam i jaką kochałam do tej pory. Teraz kocham ją i moje dziecię.

Jak się obudzę, poproszę doktora o zatelefonowanie lub zatelegrafowanie do Julie. Muszę jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć i przeprosić oraz błagać o nie zhańbienie mojego imienia za to, iż nie wywiązałam się z obowiązków druhny.

Dobranoc dzieciątku, pomyślałam. Wiesz, że cię kocham…

Kolejny ostry ból i zapadłam się w nicość.

Obudziłam się bodajże nad ranem. Było już jasno. Bardzo jasno. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Na pięknie wyszywanym krześle z ozdobnymi nogami siedział młodzieniec, którego nie znałam nadal po imieniu.

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Co on mógł tu robić? W pokoju, w którym wypoczywałam?

- Carlisle kazał mi mieć na ciebie oko. Wczoraj straciłaś przytomność. Twój maluch połamał ci żebra, panienko.- Wskazał dłonią na mój brzuch.

Faktycznie, na żebrach miałam coś twardego.

- A poza tym, jestem Edward- przedstawił się podchodząc do mnie i podając mi dłoń.

- Rosemery Ann Dreas- odwzajemniłam jego uścisk.

- Ma panienka jakieś znane pochodzenie?- zapytał.

- Jestem córką madame Aurelie Ceens i Ronalda Dreasa.

- Robi wrażenie. Czyli jest panienka dobrze wychowana, z dobrego domu.

- Chowana przez niańkę zaznałam prawdziwego dzieciństwa. Rodzice mało przebywali w domu. Często wyjeżdżali służbowo zostawiając mnie w tym wielkim, przerażającym domu. Będąc małą dziewczynką- zatrzymałam się. Dlaczego mu się spowiadam z mojego życia osobistego? Przecież się nie znamy. Jednak w sercu czułam, że mogę mu zaufać i powiedzieć wszystko, co na duszy mi leży. Z Julie tak nie miałam. Ufałam jej, ale do pewnego stopnia. Szanowałam ją, kochałam ją, darzyłam ją opieką, ale do pewnego stopnia. Wydaję mi się, że moje intencje, co do niej bardziej okazywane były wdzięcznością za uratowanie życia i za opiekowanie się mną. – Uważano mnie w dość wykwintnym towarzystwie za dziecko chore, które ponosiła wyobraźnia. Często zamykano mnie w moim pokoju samą. Czasami służki wchodziły potajemnie do mojego pokoju i się ze mną bawiły. Wydaję mi się…choć to niemożliwe, że moi rodzice w pewnym sensie się mnie bali. Zawsze byłam inna i zawsze uważana byłam za wariatkę. Po ich śmierci zniknęłam z tego towarzystwa, które uważali za wykwintne. Zostawiłam całe doczesne życie i przeniosłam się do rozwalającego się domku na obrzeżach miasta. Tam zaczęłam lepsze życie. Bez ludzi, którzy mnie nienawidzili. Chcę abyś wiedział, że nie miałam łatwego dzieciństwa, mimo iż byłam z dobrego domu. To skąd pochodzisz nie ma znaczenia. Ważne, kim jesteś w życiu. Kim chcesz być. Lepiej dążyć do spełniania swoich marzeń niż zamążpójścia i gnicia przy garach w małym domku wychowując przy okazji ośmioro wrzeszczących dzieci.

Edward się zaśmiał.

- Toś ty nie myślała o zamążpójściu za jakiegoś bogacza z twej półki?- zapytał rozbawiony.

- Zamążpójście z mężczyzną z mojej półki byłoby istnym głupstwem. Mężczyźni z wyższych klas są zbyt pewni siebie i aroganccy. Nie ma w nich za grosz serca i uczucia, którym mogliby mnie obdarowywać- rzekłam ustawiając się w pozycji siedzącej, gdy chłopak usiadł na skraju mojego łóżka.

- A ci z niskiej klasy niby mają to uczucie? Sama powiedziałaś, że nie widzisz siebie w małym domku przy garach wychowując ośmioro dzieci.

Westchnęłam. Miał rację.

- Nie, nie mają. Żaden mężczyzna widocznie się dla mnie nie nadaje. Czy jest z wysokiej półki, czy też nie, jest mężczyzną, a to znaczy, że jest taki sam jak wszyscy, że jest niegodziwy.

- Co ci się nie podoba w zamążpójściu? Dlatego uciekłaś z tego miasta? Mam rację? Chodziło o mężczyzn?

I tu mnie miał. Znów mnie przejrzał.

- Zamążpójście z odpowiednim mężczyzną może być, jednak z takim, którego się nie kocha…to piekło. W dzisiejszych czasach ojcowie wydają swoje córki z według swego uznania dobrym kandydatem. Dziewczyny nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Muszą z tym mężczyzną spędzić resztę swego życia, bo same żyć nie potrafią. Chyba, że w nędzy i pod mostem. Większość więc uważa, że życie z mężczyzną, który traktuję cię jak zabawkę, jest lepsze, niż życie na chodniku. Ja tak nie uważam. Nie chcę być bita, wykorzystywana seksualnie i tym podobne. Chcę żyć prawdziwie. Masz rację, uciekłam także z miasta z powodu mężczyzn i zamążpójścia. Gdybym żyła nadal tam, gdzie żyłam z rodzicami, pewnie byłabym już mężatką i wychowywała potomstwo z obcym mi mężczyzną. Wydana byłabym na jakimś kiczowatym balu z jakimś wykwintnym, obleśnym mężczyzną, którego poznałabym dopiero na nim, gdy prosiłby mnie o rękę przy wszystkich ludziach, którzy nas by obserwowali. To śmieszne! Śmieszne i obrzydliwe! Dlaczego miałabym zmarnować resztę swego życia z kimś takim? Z kimś, kogo nie kocham? Nie szanuję? Przed śmiercią rodziców dużo rozmawiałam o tym z ojcem. Nie podobały mu się moje poglądy. Wyśmiewał je, lekceważył. Uważał, że jestem głupia i poszczęści się mi, gdy jakiś mężczyzna mnie zechcę. Akurat. Byłabym wtedy nie najszczęśliwszą kobietą na całej planecie!- wyjaśniłam.

- Twoje poglądy dają mi dużo do myślenia- powiedział zamyślony.

Szeroko się uśmiechnęłam. Jak do tej pory nikt nie chciał mnie wysłuchiwać. On, jako pierwszy zgodził się i wysłuchał mnie do końca, a nawet przemyślał moje słowa.

**6. Ślub Julie**

Młodzieniec, Edward, zrobił mi śniadanie, po którym zatelegrafowałam do Julie zapowiadając swoje przybycie w jej progi.

Esme pożyczyła mi jedną z swoich sukni, która idealnie pasowała na mnie, choć miałam już ogromny brzuch.

Była dość zwiewna, w kolorze beżowym z wyszywanymi wzorkami oraz lekkimi Pufkami. Halka była z aksamitu i poszerzana.

Na nogach miałam lekkie baletki w kolorze sukni, a włosy spięte miałam w ozdobny kok.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz- poinformowała mnie kobieta, spoglądając w lustro, przed którym stałam i się sobie przyglądałam.

- Dziękuję pani za gościnność i pomoc. Chyba będę już musiała się zbierać. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ślub jest lada dzień, albo już się odbywa.- Starałam się sobie przypomnieć wiadomość, którą odesłała mi Julie, jednak nie za bardzo potrafiłam ją przywrócić.

- Niech panienka się nie martwi.- Machnęła lekceważąco ręką.- Ślub się odbywa za dwie godziny. Zdąży panienka dojechać i poczekać jeszcze na ceremonię!

Westchnęłam z ulgą.

- To dobrze. Nadal nie potrafię sobie wyjaśnić, dlaczego ma się odbyć po zachodzie słońca, gdy jest już ciemno- powiedziałam zaintrygowana.

- Może na wcześniejszą porę grajków nie znaleźli?- Podeszła do mnie i objęła mnie w tali.- Nie zamartwiaj się, kochanie. Tyle masz na głowie zmartwień, tyle cudzych grzechów, zawiści. Wystarczy, że w panience głowie będzie jedynie obraz dziecka, nic więcej.

- Dziękuję- Przytuliłam się do żony doktora.

Doktor czekał na mnie już w swoim pojeździe. Wsiadłam i pojechaliśmy.

Droga wydawała się krótka, choć gdy dojechaliśmy, robiło się już ciemno. Ciągle rozmyślałam o Julie, o jej ślubie, o tym, co powie widząc mój ogromny brzuch.

No właśnie? Co ona sobie pomyśli?

Dziewczyna z dobrego domu ma dziecko z jakimś łajdakiem? Nie, chyba nie. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, powinna zrozumieć.

Zapukałam do drzwi. Po chwili wrota się otworzyły i ujrzałam Julie. Miała na sobie piękną białą suknię z falbanami i ozdobnym gorsetem.

Na głowie miała długi biały welon, sięgający aż do ziemi.

Spojrzała na mnie kwaśno.

- Przyszłaś- powiedziała lekceważącym tonem.

- Nie mogłabym przegapić tak wielkiej uroczystości- Zrobiłam krok do przodu, niepewnie się uśmiechając.

- Mogłaś. I dobrze o tym wiesz- warknęła.

Przestraszyłam się i zrobiłam krok do tyłu.

- Ależ Julie…Co się z tobą dzieję? Niech cię matka boska ma w swej opiece.

- Dobrze wiesz, co się ze mną dzieję!- krzyknęła.

- Właśnie, że nie wiem!

Rozejrzała się dookoła, złapała mnie za nadgarstek, w którym trzymałam bukiet kwiatów i zaciągnęła mnie do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Co to ma znaczyć?- Wskazała na mój brzuch.- Pozbądź się tego!

- Oszalałaś?- Odkrzyknęłam robiąc krok w tył.

- To nie jest twoje dziecko! To nie jest dziecko, jakie chciałabyś mieć! Chcesz je urodzić? Chcesz by cię wytykali palcami? Ono nie będzie takie jak ty. A poza tym, tryb życia, jaki ty obejmujesz, nie jest właściwy dla małych dzieci! Ono może w tych warunkach umrzeć! Zginie, a ty na to będziesz patrzeć. Tego chcesz?

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co mówisz! Ono jest moje! A co? Niby u ciebie będzie miało się lepiej? Chcesz mieć dziecko, to proszę bardzo. Masz męża. Chyba wiesz, co się potem robi?

Uderzyła mnie w policzek.

- Ani śmiesz mi tu dyktować!- warknęła spoglądając na mnie groźnie. Przestraszyłam się. Jeszcze nigdy jej w takim stanie nie widziałam.- Oddaj dziecko- zażądała.

- Nigdy- powiedziałam pewnym tonem.- Po moim trupie- dodałam.

- Jak sobie chcesz- odparła słodkim głosem i z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, po czym rzuciła się na mnie.

Wybiegłam z budynku i gnałam przed siebie. Było już ciemno. Zapadł zmierzch.

Wpadłam do lasu. Przecierałam się przez różne zarośla raniąc sobie przy tym skórę.

Wiedziałam, że biegnie ona za mną. Niemal czułam jej oddech na szyi.

-I tak wiem, gdzie jesteś!- zawołała uradowana.

Poczułam, że opadam już z sił. Przeszył mnie kolejny ból w brzuchu.

Schowałam się za wielkim dębem, trzymając się za nadgarstek, z którego ciekła mocno krew.

Kroplami spadała na ściółkę. Wiedziałam, że jeśli jest ona wampirem, wyczuję ją i tym samym mnie. Jednak nie miałam już wyboru, nie wiedziałam, gdzie uciekać. Nie miałam sił na to.

Po chwili coś przygwoździło mnie do drzewa.

**Ostatni gwóźdź do trumny**

- I co teraz powiesz?- zapytała Julie naciskając na mnie jeszcze mocniej.

- Wiem kim jesteś- wyszeptałam.

Poluźniła uścisk.

Widziałam, jak na jej twarzy maluje się zdezorientowanie.

- Wiem kim jesteś- powtórzyłam znacznie głośniej.

- Nie masz pojęcia, kim jestem- wysyczała znów na mnie napierając.

- Wiem.

- To powiedz, powiedz kim jestem.

- Jesteś wampirem…-wydyszałam. Zaczęło brakować mi powietrza, ponieważ ciągle przygważdżała moją szyję wierzchem ręki.

Zrobiła trzy kroki w tył, tym samym mnie puszczając.

Myślałam, że się przewrócę. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Musiałam podtrzymać się drzewa, by nie upaść.

- Skąd wiesz?- zapytała zaskoczona Julie.- Kto ci powiedział?

Jednak ja nie odpowiedziałam na jej pytania. Nie miałam zamiaru.

- Jesteś wampirem. Dlatego też nie robiłaś wesela w dzień. Jesteś zimna jak lód, twarda jak głaz, piękna jak bogini i do tego żywisz się krwią.- Powiedziałam pewnym tonem.

Mimo wszystko nie bałam się jej. Wiedziałam, że jedyne szanse na przeżycie będę miała tylko wtedy, gdy sama ją pokonam. Skąd we mnie ta siła? Zapytałby kto. To proste. Nie pozwolę by ta wiedźma zbliżyła się i zrobiła coś mojemu dziecku. Choćbym miała oddać za nie życie. Nie pozwolę jej na to.

Postanowiłam pierw pójść na spryt. Zagadać ją i w tym samym czasie, zacząć wymyślać plan unicestwienia jej. Jak ją mogłabym zabić? Jej skóra jest za twarda, by przebić ją kołkiem. Może spalić ją na stosie? To mogłoby wypalić.

- Nasza przyjaźń, więź, która nas łączyła, już dawno została przerwa, albo w ogóle jej nie było- powiedziałam.- Nigdy nie zależało ci na mnie.

- To dlaczego się mnie nie boisz? Dlaczego nie uciekasz?- zapytała podchwytliwie.

- Wiem kim jesteś. Nie boję się ciebie! Nie będę uciekać jak jakiś tchórz.

Zaśmiała się.

- Nigdy nie byłaś tchórzem, kochana- powiedziała.

- A ty nigdy nie mówiłaś mi prawdy- burknęłam.

- Więc…-spojrzała na mój brzuch.- Spodziewasz się dziecka?

- Tak- Objęłam go czule.- Już za niedługo.

- Widać- wtrąciła stanowczym tonem.- Masz brzuch jak balon- dodała.- Czy ty myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Że urodzisz to dziecko i będziesz się nim zajmować przez resztę swojego nędznego życia?

Nadal mu się przyglądała.

- Tak, tak właśnie myślę.

- Głupia dziewczyna. Nadal się nie domyślasz? Nie łączysz faktów?

W zadziwiającym tempie znów przybiła mnie do drzewa schodząc ze mną na dół. Trzymała mnie za gardło.

Po chwili leżałam na leśnej ściółce, a ona kucała nade mną.

- Jakich faktów?- Zdołałam wyszeptać.

Zaśmiała się.

- Przecież nigdy nie chciałaś mieć dziecka.- Pokiwała głową z niedowierzeniem.- Ja je chciałam mieć. Nadal nic nie rozumiesz? To jest MOJE dziecko- podkreśliła słowo ,,moje''- MOJE dziecko- powtórzyła.- Nie twoje. Ono jest moje i mojego męża, także wampira.- Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.- Ale może zacznę od początku… Dawno, dawno temu zapragnęłam mieć dziecko. James, tak ten James, nie mogliśmy mieć dzieci, ponieważ oboje jesteśmy wampirami. Pewnego wieczoru wpadłam na pewny pomysł, a mianowicie wymyśliłam, że mogłabym znaleźć jakąś biedną, głupią kobietę, której zdobyłabym zaufanie i potem je wykorzystała na własną korzyść. Oczywiście, że chodzi o ciebie. Twoi rodzice nie zginęli bez powodu, mała. Powiedzmy, że stanowili przeszkodę, poprzeczkę. Trzeba było się ich pozbyć. Wiem, wiem, jestem okrutna, ale tak była. Zabiłam ich przez ciebie, więc można powiedzieć, że to twoja wina. Gdy byłaś już tak samotna, mogłam swobodnie tobą kierować. Wyprowadziłam cię z miasta, udawałam, że cię uratowałam przed jakimiś mężczyznami, choć tak naprawdę ja ich na ciebie nasłałam, robiłam z tobą, co chciałam. Nie tak dawno temu kazałam Jamesowi wziąć się do roboty, bo jeszcze zaczniesz coś podejrzewać i cały plan runie. Kazałam mu zakraść się do twojego pokoju…

- To był James?- wtrąciłam się.

- Tak, to był James. Więc to dziecko, które nosisz w sobie jest też jego i moje. Moje pół-wampirzątko.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że wampir z człowiekiem mogą mieć dzieci?- zadałam kolejne pytanie.

- Takie rzeczy się wie- warknęła.- Obmyślałam ten plan stulecia, musiał wypalić. Był przemyślany od deski do deski.

- Ty podła wiedźmo!- krzyknęłam.

- Wcale nie taka podła. Jeśli plan nadal szedłby właściwym torem, pozwoliłabym ci urodzić dziecko i przeżyć. Jednak, jeśli byłabyś niegrzeczna, a jesteś, postanowiłam cię zabić, a dziecko odebrać na siłę. Przykro mi. Przeszkody się likwiduję, nie omija.

- To jest moje dziecko! Nie oddam ci go!- Wrzeszczałam.

- Jesteś tego pewna?- zapytała śmiejąc się perfidnie.

- Jestem tego pewna- potwierdziłam i nagle coś albo ktoś zepchnął ze mnie Julie.

Szybko podniosłam się na łokciach i przywarłam do drzewa.

Nic nie widziałam. Nie dość, że było ciemno, to na dodatek postacie przede mną ruszały się tak szybko, że ledwie je widziałam.

Dziecko poruszyło się niespokojnie. Instynktownie dotknęłam brzucha.

- Nie bój się- wyszeptałam.- Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

**7. Zabójstwo**

Po chwili rozniecił się ogień. Fala ciepła dotarła do mnie mile mnie otulając. Podniosłam się i spojrzałam w stronę ognia. Był już tak wielki, że sięgał swoim ognistym językiem aż do połowy drzew otaczających go.

Spojrzałam w dół na ściółkę pod nim.

Zobaczyłam jasne włosy i płonącą twarz. To była Julie. Podbiegłam do ogniska, jednak ktoś nie pozwolił mi się do niego zbyt zbliżyć i złapał mnie w pasie.

Julie, Julie płonęła. Ktoś ją zabił…

Spróbowałam się odwrócić, by ujrzeć sprawcę. Gdy zobaczyłam jego twarz, aż zesztywniałam. To był doktor Cullen.

Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić, czy płakać za utratą Julie, czy stać nieruchomo i dziękować mu za to. Odnosiłam mieszane uczucia. Co powinien zrobić człowiek, a właściwie kobieta w ciąży, gdy ktoś zabije człowieka na jej oczach? Uciekać przed kimś, kto ci pomógł? Kto udzielił pomocy, dał schronienie i po prostu nie mógł być zły? Wściekać się na niego, choć to nie jego wina, że Julie była wredną i samolubną wampirzycą?

- Dlaczego?- Tylko tyle potrafiłam z siebie wydusić, spoglądając na anielską twarz Cullena.

- Przykro mi, Mery.

Poczułam jak coś we mnie się gotuję, jak coś mnie zamraża i jednocześnie rozdziera moją skórę od środka, przez co czuję tylko okropny ból.

Złapałam się za brzuch, a moje kolana, jakby zrobiły się z waty i załamały się pod ciężarem reszty ciała.

Gdyby nie doktor, upadłabym. Wziął mnie na ręce i powiedział:

- Niech panienka zamknie oczy i niczym się nie martwi. Resztą zajmie się Edward.

Uczyniłam to, co mi powiedział. Zamknęłam oczy i starałam się nie myśleć o torturach, które właśnie przeżywałam.

Ten ból…Ten ogień…Ból, lód, ogień.

Otworzyły się drzwi i buchnął we mnie żar ciepła i światła. Otworzyłam oczy. Właśnie weszliśmy do domu państwa Cullen.

- Esme, pomóż mi! Przygotuj, proszę, na górze salę do operacji- powiedział niosąc mnie po schodach.

Po chwili położył mnie na łóżku, jakby szpitalnym.

- Skąd pan wie, że dziecko już jest gotowe do narodzin?- zapytałam pół przytomna przez ból.

- Nie wiem, nie możemy ryzykować- odpowiedział przygotowując jakieś narzędzia.- Musimy je wyciągnąć zanim panią zabije.

- Niech pan się nie wygłupia. On mi nic nie zrobi. Proszę, niech pan się wstrzyma jeszcze dzień dwa. Czuję, że jeszcze nie jest gotowy na przyjście na świat.

Doktor odłożył narzędzia na półce i spojrzał na mnie.

- To jest bardzo ryzykowne, wie pani?- zapytał.

- Jestem świadoma. Zaufanie jest podstawą miłości, a ja mu ufam, on mi też. Jeśli nie jest gotowy, to znaczy, że lepiej się wstrzymać.

- To głupstwo prędzej czy później panią zaprowadzi do grobu!- Oburzył się.

- Wiem o tym.- Zaśmiałaś się.- Taka już jestem. Śmierci się nie boję, a tym bardziej śmierci z miłości i oddania. Coś wspaniałego!

Cullen pokręcił z niedowierzeniem głową.

Spróbowałam się podnieść, jednak byłam tak wykończona, a ból dopiero co zaczął ustępować, że nie potrafiłam nawet unieść się na łokciach.

Doktor złapał mnie jedną ręką za ramię, a drugą za plecy i pomógł się podnieść, po czym zaprowadził mnie chwiejnym krokiem do mojej sypialni.  
Do pokoiku weszła pani Esme, niosąc tacę z jedzeniem.

Siedziałam na łóżku, oparta o poduszki. Podeszła do mnie i położyła na moich nogach tacę, po czym usiadła na skraju łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz?- zapytała troskliwie.

Z jej oczu można było łatwo wyczytać matczyną miłość, oddanie i troskę. Tego mi od dawna brakowało. Prawdziwej matczynej miłości, jakiej nie zaznałam.

- Dobrze- odparłam poprawiając się i zabierając się za jedzenie. Było pyszne! Jeszcze nigdy nie jadłam tak dobrych potraw.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

- Musisz być bardzo szczęśliwa- powiedziała.

- Tak, owszem.

Spojrzała na mnie zmartwiona.

- Przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewasz, gdy teraz wyjdę…Jak już wiesz, jestem wampirem, nowym wampirem, i nie chciałabym cię skrzywdzić. Bardzo mi przykro…

Machnęłam ręką na znak, że nic się nie stało i powiedziałam:

- Każdemu się zdarza, proszę Pani. Niech Pani się nie martwi, rozumiem.

Jeszcze raz się do mnie serdecznie uśmiechnęła, wstała i wyszła z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, jedzenie przestało smakować. Podniosłam się zrzucając tacę i podtrzymując się ścian oraz mebli, pobiegłam do ubikacji, gdzie zwymiotowałam.

Co jest? Dlaczego mi to jedzenie zaszkodziło?

Wróciłam do swojego łóżka, podniosłam z pościeli kawałek mięsa i ugryzłam go.

Był ohydny, jakby zepsuty, nieświeży. Myślałam, że zwymiotuję.

Skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem i odłożyłam kawałek na tacę, którą podniosłam z ziemi.

Dziwne…Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą jadłam i mi smakowało, a teraz?

**8. Sen**

- Doktorze!- zwołałam przerażona.

Po chwili doktor zjawił się obok mnie.

- Coś jest nie tak- powiedziałam.- Nie potrafię tego jeść- Wskazałam ręką tacę.

- Niech pani usiądzie- zaproponował.- Jak to pani nie może tego jeść?- zapytał, gdy już usadowiłam się na łóżku.

- Nie wiem- odpowiedziałam szczerze.

- Nie smakuje pani? Nie czuje pani smaku? Nie jest pani głodna? O co chodzi?- Nadal pytał równie zszokowany, jak ja.

- Smakowało, do czasu. Czułam smak, jadłam normalnie, a później…Później, gdy znowu ugryzłam kawałek…zrobiło mi się niedobrze, a jedzenie smakowało jak coś…jak coś zgnitego, zepsutego, nieświeżego…- Znów się skrzywiłam zniesmaczona.

- Jak myślisz; czym to mogło być spowodowane?- zapytał.

- Bo ja wiem? W ciąży raczej je się wszystko i ciągle jest się głodnym…-objęłam delikatnie brzuch- a nie, tak jak ja, nie mam apetytu…

- Przeczytałem wszystkie książki na temat ciąży z wampirami, popytałem znajomych, szukałem innych źródeł informacji i nigdzie nie pisało o takim czymś…To niezwykłe. Ta ciąża jest niezwykła.

- Zgadzam się z panem w całej okazałości- przytaknęłam.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Niech pani się położy, jutro coś wymyślimy- zakomunikował.

- Dobrze- rzekłam przykrywając się kołdrą i gasząc świeczkę.- Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc- powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Przez pół nocy o tym myślałam. A jeśli zaszkodzi to dziecku? Jeśli dzieje się z nim teraz coś niedobrego, a ja nie potrafię mu pomóc? Co zrobić? Gdzie znaleźć pomoc?

Gdy zasnęłam, miałam koszmar.

Biegłam przez ciemny las w białej sukni. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem, nie wiedziałam, co tam robię. Panowała gęsta mgła. Biegłam przed siebie, ciągle odwracając się do tyłu. Okropnie się bałam. Po chwili cała zadyszana zatrzymałam się. Odwróciłam się do tyłu, nadal podtrzymując sukienkę, by jej dół nie opadał na mokrą ściółkę lasu.

- Kto tam jest?- zapytałam.

Nikt mi nie odpowiedział.

- Kto tam jest?- Ponowiłam pytanie.

Usłyszałam szelest liści, czyjś oddech i piskliwy śmiech.

- To tylko ja- powiedział zbliżając się do mnie. Zrobiłam krok do tyłu.

- Jaki ja?- zapytałam.

Nagle go ujrzałam i aż na chwilę przestałam oddychać.

- Ja, James- rzekł szeroko się do mnie uśmiechając. To był fałszywy uśmiech. Nieszczery.

- Czego chcesz?- spytałam wystraszona, robiąc kolejny krok w tył.

- Ciebie, kotku- odpowiedział robiąc krok w moją stronę.

Rzucił się na moją szyję, jednak, gdy objął mnie ramionami i lekko moją głowę przechylił w bok, zamiast wbicia kłów poczułam delikatny pocałunek. Odsunęłam się od niego, wyswobadzając się z jego uścisku i spoglądając na niego.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Miał oczy tego samego koloru, co ja. Włosy miał czarne jak kruk, a na sobie miał żołnierski mundur.

- Cześć, mamo- przywitał się, podchodząc do mnie i znów mnie przytulając.

Nie umiałam wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Trzymał mnie bardzo mocno. Tak, że aż prawie oddechu nie potrafiłam zrobić.

Wyswobodziłam się z jego objęcia i znów spojrzałam na niego.

Coś mi nie pasuję…Ciągle wydaje mi się, że byłam w ciąży i miałam urodzić dziewczynkę. Słodką, małą dziewczynkę, której mogłabym robić różne ładne fryzurki i razem z nią bawić się w przebieranki.

Ale pal licho płeć mojego dziecka. Ważne, że jest moje. Inna rzecz mnie bardziej zastanawia. Dlaczego w nim tylko widzę Jamesa? Dlaczego widzę w nim tego potwora? Dlaczego mam ochotę odwrócić wzrok i uciec? Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że się go brzydzę?

- Byłem u taty- powiedział, a ja na niego spojrzałam. Już nie byliśmy w ponurym lesie. Teraz byliśmy w moim byłym domu, pałacu. Siedzieliśmy w salonie i popijaliśmy herbatkę.- Kazał cię pozdrowić. Jutro znów do niego wyjeżdżam.

A więc mieszkał z nim. Moje dziecko nie mieszka ze mną, tylko z tym potworem.

- Dlaczego?- zapytałam z łzami w oczach.- Dlaczego nie mieszkasz ze mną? Przecież wiesz jak cię kocham…

- Wiesz, że dla wszystkich tak będzie lepiej, mamo.- Jego ton głosu zrobił się bardziej surowy i stanowczy.

Mój syn podnosił na mnie głos. Mój syn.

- Nie, nie wiem. Przecież on jest potworem! Może cię zabić!- wrzeszczałam przez łzy.

- Nie mów tak o moim ojcu!- Podniósł się z miejsca, przewracając tym samym stół i filiżanki oraz imbryk z herbatą, które na nim stały. Podszedł do mnie i mocno mnie złapał za ramiona, wbijając swoje kościste palce.- Nigdy o nim tak nie mów! Słyszysz? Nigdy!

**9. Mój syn**

Przerażona spojrzałam mu w oczy.

- Ty szalona, obłąkana kobieto!- krzyczał.- Nigdy więcej nie pokażesz się ze mną w miejscach publicznych i przed znajomymi. Mów, że nie masz dziecka, słyszysz? Hańba mieć taką matkę, jak ty- powiedział lodowatym tonem.

Poczułam się, jakby ktoś wbił mi na raz kilka noży prosto w serce i przełamał je na pół, jednak ja wciąż żyłam.

- Co ty mówisz, Roger?- zapytałam wstrząśnięta.

A, czyli nazwałam go Roger.

- Tato miał rację…- rzekł.

- W czym?- spytałam.

- W tym, iż powinno się ciebie gdzieś zamknąć lub pozbyć. Tato nie raz chciał cię zabić, ale był zbyt łaskawy, by to uczynić. Więc jeśli zaczniesz znów robić coś nie tak, wypytywać o to, co nie możesz, to ja cię zabiję. Albo on. W zależności.

Myślałam, że posiadając dziecko będę najszczęśliwsza na świecie. Myślałam wtedy o tym, jak to będziemy razem spędzać czas, gdy podrośnie, i jak będę mocno go kochać. Nawet przez głowę nie przeszło mi słowo ,,nienawiść''. Jak mogłabym nienawidzić własne dziecko? A jednak mogłabym. Mogłabym nawet je zabić.

Jednak to nie ja jestem tak okrutna i nieczuła. Nie czulsze jest moje dziecko, z mojego łona. Podało się na swojego ojca, którego z chęcią też by zabiła.

Jednak nie jestem wystarczająco silna, jestem tylko człowiekiem.

Obudziłam się cała zlana potem. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Musiało być już dość późno, bo słońce świeciło wysoko na horyzoncie.

Ostrożnie podniosłam się z łóżka i wyszłam z pokoju, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

To był najgorszy sen w moim życiu. Jeszcze nigdy takie głupoty mi się nie śniły. Jednak wywarł ten sen na moją psychikę. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak to moje dziecko będzie wyglądać. Ciągle wyobrażałam sobie je, jako piękne i podobne do mnie. Jeśli nawet byłoby podobne do ojca, nie znałam go, więc nie miałam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Teraz już wiedziałam, jak jego ojciec wygląda i jak moje dziecko by wyglądało. Nie chcę spoglądać na niego z niechęcią, odpychać go od siebie tylko dlatego, iż będzie miało w sobie coś z swojego ojca.

W sumie, to dziecko niczego nie winne. Nie mogło wybierać sobie rodziców.

Ale po prostu…To mnie przerasta. To mnie już po prostu przerasta. Nie potrafię myśleć racjonalnie, nie potrafię już kochać je bezwzględnie, nie potrafię odsunąć tego dziwnego snu na drugi chociażby plan.

Jeśli nie dawałabym rady, żyjąc z dzieckiem, które nie kochałoby mnie równie mocno, jak ja go kocham, skończyłabym z swoim żywotem. Nie po to człowiek żyję, by nie mieć wsparcia i nie być kochanym przez innych, przez swoje dzieci.

W kuchni siedziała już Esme i widocznie czekała na mnie.

- Witaj- przywitała się.- Dobrze się czujesz?- Przyjrzała mi się uważnie podnosząc jedną brew.

- Dzień dobry. Nie, nie czuję się dobrze- odpowiedziałam siadając naprzeciw niej, przy dużym kuchennym stole.

- Coś cie boli?

- Nie, nic mnie nie boli, Proszę Pani.

- Esme- poprawiła mnie, po czym kontynuowała wypytywanie mnie.- Źle się czujesz?

- Nie. Albo właściwie tak. Sama nie wiem jak to określić…-wyznałam.- Pro…Esme, chyba zaczynam się martwić. Jak myślisz; wszystkie kobiety w ciąży tak w końcu mają?

- Hm. A co cię konkretnie martwi?- zapytała przyglądając mi się z troską.

- Widzisz…Dzisiaj miałam pewien sen. Śniłam o moim dziecku. Nie było ono już tak piękne, jak zawsze mi się wydawało. Było okrutne i mnie nie kochało. Boje się też, że teraz znając jego ojca, nie będę kochała go równie mocno, jak powinnam. Myślę, że będę się go brzydzić i nie będę mogła na niego patrzeć.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Ponieważ ja wiem, kim jest jego ojciec. I brzydzę się go. Nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w oczy…On jest potworem. Bez obrazy- dodałam szybko.- Nie mam zamiaru was w jakikolwiek sposób urazić. Wy jesteście inni. Nie boje się was, choć powinnam, bo w końcu jesteście mitycznymi stworzeniami…Jesteście bardziej ludźmi…I to jest w was najbardziej niezwykłe.

Kobieta się zaśmiała.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, Mery.- Oznajmiła.

Podała mi talerz z jedzeniem.

- A teraz jedz, bo wystygnie- rzekła.

Odebrałam talerz i wzięłam się za jedzenie. Już po jednym kęsie wiedziałam, że coś znów jest nie tak. Odłożyłam jedzenie z powrotem na talerz i popiłam to, które już zjadłam, ciepłą herbatą. Jednak nawet herbata nie pomogła w złagodzeniu smaku. Ona też miała dziwny posmak.

- Coś nie tak, Mery?- zapytała Esme.

- Znów nie potrafię tego zjeść…Smakuje to jak ziemia!- poskarżyłam się, dokładnie analizując smak pieczywa, masła, mięsa.

- Niemożliwe…-stwierdziła.

- Co jest niemożliwe?- spytałam.

- Wiesz, właśnie dla wampirów potrawy ludzkie smakują, jak ziemia.

Już wiedziałam, o co jej chodzi. Skoro nie ja jestem wampirem, to moje dziecko nim jest i wcale mu nie smakuje ludzkie jedzenie. Wniosek jest tylko jeden. Jeśli chcę, by moje dzieciątko nie umarło z głodu, muszę prawdopodobnie wypić krew.

Aż mną przeszły drgawki. Krew? Pić krew?

**10. Picie krwi**

Po chwili dołączył do nas doktor. Zlustrował nas wzrokiem.

- Panna Mery nie potrafi jeść ludzkiego jedzenia, może spróbujmy…-zaczęła.

- Podać jej krew- dokończył Edward wchodząc do pomieszczenia.- Wcale nie taki zły pomysł, Esme. Tylko skąd ją weźmiemy?

- To nie problem. W szpitalu mamy dużo krwi- odpowiedział doktor.- Panienko, co Pani na to?

Byłam w szoku. Obrzydzała mnie sama myśl o piciu krwi, a co dopiero jej skosztowanie… Jednak, czego się nie robi dla dzieci.

Przytaknęłam potwierdzająco głową, po czym powiedziałam:

- Jeśli to mu pomoże przeżyć, to zgadzam się.

- Nie tylko mu pomoże, lecz pani też- powiedział młody Cullen.

Znów pokiwałam głową.

- Pojadę teraz do szpitala. Wezmę trochę. Później będziemy musieli skądś ją wykombinować, jak jej zabraknie.

Po chwili wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Zaczęłam panikować. Nagle cała ciąża stała się dla mnie jakaś dziwna, obca, niechciana. Miałam dość, byłam zmęczona. Zaczynałam żałować, że moje życie, te poprzednie, musiało się tak bardzo zmienić. Wolałam siedzieć teraz w swoim domku, popijać herbatkę i rozmawiać z Julie, która nie żyje, swoją drogą.

Zawsze byłam tego świadoma, iż los raz mnie już pokarał, to pokara mnie raz drugi.

Jednak z drugiej strony czułam ulgę. W końcu nie będę musiała chodzić z wielkim brzuchem dziewięć miesięcy, już za niedługo będę mogła opiekować się swoim maleństwem, będę odczuwać spokój, nie będę zmęczona.

Bo właśnie tym myśleniem tuszuję myśl o tym, że przez to, iż ta ciąża jest tak krótka, nie potrafię się z tym oswoić i czuję się dziwnie, obco.

Byle do jutra, pomyślałam.

Dziecko może już jutro będzie gotowe na przyjście na świat, a wtedy wszystko się skończy. Mam taką nadzieję. Nie będę myśleć o tym, jaka ta cała sytuacja z ciążą jest dziwna, w jakim stopniu moje dziecko będzie podobne do swojego ojca, i jak to całe moje życie obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Wiem, że prawdopodobnie kiedyś, w przyszłości, będę się z tego śmiała.

Wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Zajrzałam do szafy z sukniami. Wyjęłam jedną z nich i przyłożyłam ją do siebie, stając przed wielkim lustrem.

Dotknęłam jej miękkiego, aksamitnego materiału, poczułam jej haftowane przeszycia i utwardzany gorset. Kiedyś jeszcze w takiej sukni pokaże się światu.

Westchnęłam. Jednak teraz skazana jestem na zwykłe, bawełniane suknie, które przypominają koszulę nocną.

Odłożyłam sukienkę do szafy i wyjęłam tą, w którą miałam się dzisiaj ubrać. Czyli całkiem prosta błękitna sukienka do kolan z bawełny.

Zdjęłam suknię, w której spałam, bo wczoraj byłam już tak zmęczona, iż jej nie zdjęłam, i założyłam tą, którą wyciągnęłam właśnie z szafy.

Ciekawe, czy kiedyś dojdę do takiej formy, w jakiej jest właśnie Esme. Ciekawe czy to w ogóle możliwe.

Założyłam baletki w kolorze sukienki i zeszłam powoli do salonu, w którym siedziała Esme. Usiadłam na sofie obok niej.

- Zrobić ci herbatkę?- zapytała upijając łyk z filiżanki.

- Nie, dziękuję- odpowiedziałam grzecznie.- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Esme odłożyła filiżankę na stolik i kiwnęła głową na znak, że pozwala.

- Dlaczego nie masz dzieci? Nie chcesz mieć?- zapytałam.

Kobieta w jej wieku powinna mieć już co najmniej czwórkę dzieci w wieku od dwóch do pięciu lat.

Odchrząknęła.

- Chciałabym mieć bardzo, ale…- zaczęła.- Nie mogę mieć dzieci- dodała szybko.

Widziałam, że jest jej bardzo smutno. Poczułam wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinnam ją pytać.

- Przepraszam- powiedziałam cichutko.

- Nic nie szkodzi- Machnęła ręką w lekceważącym geście.

Panowała niezręczna chwila ciszy. Postanowiłam ją przerwać:

- Ja nie chciałam mieć dzieci- rzekłam.- Uważałam, że nie są mi potrzebne. Nie chciałam mieć też męża, więc się wyprowadziłam z miasta, by nikt nie mógł mnie wydać. Opuściłam swój rodzinny dom, jednak za nim nie tęsknie. I teraz właśnie zmieniłam całkiem zdanie.- Ciężko westchnęłam.- Będę miała dziecko, boję się tego niemiłosiernie, stworzę z nim rodzinę i będę mieszkać w swoim rodzinnym domku. Właśnie tego najbardziej chciałam uniknąć- szepnęłam cicho zawstydzona. Głupio było mi się przyznawać do tego. W moim wieku wszystkie kobiety marzyły o wydaniu za mąż, a ja unikałam tego jak ognia.

- Och- wyrwało się Esme.- Właściwie to byłam nawet podobna do ciebie. Zostałam wydana za mąż i miałam urodzić mu dziecko, gdy uciekłam i…- nie dokończyła.

- Byłaś w ciąży?- zapytałam zszokowana.

- Tak- odpowiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

- Nie wiedziałam, przykro mi- wyszeptałam, klepiąc ją pocieszająco w rękę.

- A skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? – zapytała drżącym głosem.

Wiedziałam, że to pytanie retoryczne, więc nie udzieliłam na nie odpowiedzi.

- Kiedy to się stało?- zapytałam.

- Nie dawno. W okolicach roku temu.- Mówiąc to spoglądała gdzieś w dal. Zawsze tak robiłam, gdy nie chciałam się rozpłakać.

- Naprawdę przykro mi- powtórzyłam.- To musi być dla ciebie bardzo ciężkie. Nie wyobrażam sobie…- Tym razem to ja nie dokończyłam. Nie chciałam by przez głowę przeleciała mi tak okropna myśl. Współczułam Esme. Stracić dziecko…Musi być jej naprawdę ciężko.

**11. Krew**

Wybiła czwarta popołudniu. Siedziałyśmy w salonie, gdy wkroczył do niego doktor Carlisle z czymś czerwonym w ręce.

- Mam to, co nam potrzeba- wskazał to coś, co miał w ręce.- Zaraz wrócę.- Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Po chwili znowu wszedł. Tym razem w ręce miał filiżankę. Podał mi ją.

- Pij. Jeśli nie chcesz wiedzieć, co to jest i jak wygląda, lepiej nie patrz. Ta informacja jest dla ciebie zbędna i jej niewiedza wiele ci ułatwi. Wiem, że musi być to dla ciebie trudne- przycupnął na krześle.

Przytaknęłam i przyłożyłam filiżankę do ust. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, którym się zakrztusiłam, ponieważ zapach unoszący się z filiżanki był bardzo drażniący, jak rdza i sól, po czym wzięłam wielki haust napoju.

Musiałam zakryć usta, by tego nie zwrócić.

Esme wstała i wyszła znów powtarzając; ,,Przepraszam''.

Połknęłam płyn i znów siorbnęłam kolejny łyk, który szybko połknęłam. Kilka minut później opróżniłam całą filiżankę. Odłożyłam ją na stół, przecierając usta rękawem sukni.

- Od razu lepiej wyglądasz- powiedział doktor bacznie mi się przyglądając.- Nabrałaś kolorów. Nie jesteś już taka blada.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Naprawdę poczułam się znacznie lepiej. Dziecko chyba też. Dotknęłam delikatnie brzucha. Już nie umiem się doczekać, kiedy razem będziemy się bawić.

- Chcesz jeszcze?- zapytał spoglądając na filiżankę.

Zarumieniłam się.

Może i to głupie, ale naprawdę chciałam dokładkę. Po drugim łyku napoju, nie smakował on już tak ohydnie. Był nawet dobry. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że to krew, pomyślałabym, że to jakaś dobra odmiana herbaty lub jakiegoś napoju.

- Tak, chętnie- odpowiedziałam.

Doktor wstał, podniósł filiżankę i odszedł w stronę kuchni.

Idealna pora, by się trochę rozejrzeć po ich domu. Był bardzo ładny i bogato wystrojony w ozdoby, jakie były teraz modne. Salon był w kolorze jasnego beżu, a reszta pomieszczeń, gdzie widać było ściany poprzez uchylone drzwi, były białe.

Miał obitą wzorzyście sofę na drewnianych nogach, stół z żłobionymi nogami, parę obitych krzeseł, fotel, przy ścianie stała żłobiona z ciemnego drewna komoda, a na niej świeży bukiet kwiatków w szklanym wazonie.

Na podłodze leżał beżowy dywan, a na ścianach wisiały różne obrazy. Z sufitu zwisał przepiękny żyrandol.

Piękny wystrój. Ktoś chyba w tym domu ma do tego dryg. Niech zgadnę, Esme. Wątpię żeby któryś z mężczyzn zajmował się dekorowaniem wnętrz domu. Właściwie to jest to zajęcie kobiet. Sprzątanie, gotowanie, umeblowanie i wszystko, co związane z domem i ogródkiem wokół niego.

Gdy urodzę dziecko, wyprowadzę się gdzieś na przedmieścia, by miało one blisko do jakiejś szkoły i do sklepów oraz by nie straciło kontaktu z rówieśnikami. Będzie to dość wielki dom z ogródkiem, gdzie będziemy razem spędzać czas na zabawach.

Uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl o tym.

Wrócił doktor i podał mi filiżankę. Przejęłam ją bez problemu i przyłożyłam ją do ust, by po chwili znów wprowadzić płyn do mojego organizmu. Piłam znacznie wolniej niż poprzednio, jakbym piła herbatkę na werandzie, rozmawiając z jakąś znajomą, z którą nie widziałam się od wielu lat i mamy sobie dużo do powiedzenia.

Gdy wypiłam kolejną filiżankę, zrobiłam się zmęczona. Odłożyłam ją na stół i ziewnęłam.

- Może chcesz się położyć i odpocząć?- zapytał doktor, a ja pokiwałam głową.

Pomógł mi się podnieść i zaprowadził do mojego tymczasowego pokoju, gdzie pomógł mi się położyć i przykryć kocem.

- Dziękuję- powiedziałam.

- Nie ma za co, panno Mery- odpowiedział wychodząc z pokoju.

Odwróciłam się na bok, podkuliłam nogi, podłożyłam rękę pod głowę, i choć niewygodnie było mi w tej pozycji, zasnęłam. W końcu zawsze tak zasypiałam.

Sen, jaki mnie nawiedził, nie był tak straszny jak poprzedni. No, może tylko odrobinkę.

Znów śniłam o moim maleństwie. Na początku była to dziewczynka. Miała ze dwa lata i piękne blond włosy, które jej splotłam w dwa warkoczyki. Siedziałyśmy w jej pokoiku i bawiłyśmy się. Było nam strasznie wesoło. Scena z moich najgłębszych marzeń. Niestety szybko zmieniła się w koszmar. Goniłyśmy się w ogródku, aż moja córeczka postanowiła ucieknąć mamie poza nasz teren. Gdy to zauważyłam, pognałam za nią. Jednak nie potrafiłam jej dogonić. Znikła gdzieś za olbrzymim drzewem. Podbiegłam do niego i zajrzałam za niego, spodziewając się znaleźć tam moją córeczkę. Nie było tam jej. W okolicy też jej nie było. Nie potrafiłam złapać oddechu i powstrzymać histeryczny szloch. Gdy upadłam na ziemię i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, ktoś poklepał moje ramię. Podniosłam wzrok i odsunęłam ręce. Stał przede mną dwuletni chłopiec i szeroko się do mnie uśmiechał. Miał na sobie ładny kubraczek i czapeczkę. Gdy się tak uśmiechał, w jego policzkach robiły się słodkie dołeczki. Jednak ten uśmiech nie był wcale taki słodki. Wręcz przerażający. Można by było wywnioskować, że ten maluch coś przeskrobał i ma coś w zanadrzu. Planuje coś zrobić ze mną lub na mnie.

Podniosłam się z ziemi ciągle go obserwując.

- Gdzie moja córka?- zapytałam.

- Mamo, przecież ja nie mam siostry- odpowiedział nadal podstępnie się uśmiechając.

Wskazałam ręką drzewo wciąż go obserwując.

- Schowała się tutaj- rzekłam.- Nie widziałeś jej?

Pokręcił nieznacznie głową wciąż się uśmiechając.

Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy z tym dzieckiem jest coś nie tak i co one wygaduje oraz dlaczego się tak ironicznie uśmiecha. Zaczynałam się go bać i to na poważnie.

Westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Nie wiedziałam, że dwulatki, które dopiero, co się uczą mówić, potrafią też wzdychać zirytowane i przewracać oczami.

- Pójdziemy już do domu? Głodny jestem- oznajmił biorąc mnie za rękę i prowadząc do naszego domku.

**Znaczenie snów**

Obudziłam się ciężko dysząc. Byłam cała mokra i lepka od potu. Kolejny dziwny sen nawiedził mnie tej nocy. Ciekawe czy te wszystkie sny coś konkretnego znaczą. Wszystkie dotyczą mojego dziecka, jednak się różnią od siebie tym, że moje dziecko za każdym razem jest inne, i albo je gubię, albo traktuje mnie ono jak coś niegodnego.

Podniosłam się z łóżka i trzymając się za brzuch, podeszłam do okna. Wyjrzałam przez nie. Dopiero co świtało. Czyli smacznie przespałam resztę wczorajszego dnia i dzisiejszą noc. To dobrze. Przynajmniej dziecko trochę odpoczęło i ja odpoczęłam.

Poszłam po cichutku do łazienki. Umyłam się i wróciłam do pokoju, gdzie wybrałam sukienkę i się w nią przebrałam. Dzisiaj wybrałam prawie taką samą jak wczoraj, tego samego kroju, lecz jasnoróżowego koloru. Znów ubrałam lekkie baletki i powolnym krokiem zeszłam na dół. Wiedziałam, że wszystkich tam zastanę. W końcu oni nie śpią.

Schodząc po schodach jedną ręką trzymałam się barierki, a druga ręka spoczęła na moim, olbrzymich rozmiarów, brzuchu.

Skręciłam w prawo i weszłam do salonu.

- Dzień dobry- przywitałam się z siedzącymi na sofie, Carlisle'em i Esme.

- Dzień dobry, skarbie- rzekła kobieta.

- Witaj- odpowiedział mi Carlisle.

Najmłodszego z nich nie było. Edward, tak miał na imię. Właściwie nie wiedziałam, kim on dla nich jest, a oni kim są dla niego. Ich relacje rodzinne jakoś nie bardzo mnie interesowały. Wolałam nie wtrącać się w czyjeś sprawy. Jeśli chcą, to powiedzą. Jeżeli nie, to nie. I sprawa załatwiona.

Esme wstała i mijając mnie powiedziała:

- Idę zrobić ci coś na śniadanie, pewnie jesteś głodna.

Carlisle wstał i spojrzał na mnie.

- Jak się czujesz po wczorajszym?- zapytał specjalnie omijając to słowo, które mogłoby mnie obrzydzić i przywrócić wspomnienia. Oczywiście, że chodziło mu o wczorajszy napój, który mi podał.

- Dobrze- odpowiedziałam nadal stojąc w tym samym miejscu.

- Lepiej wyglądasz. Może chcesz do końca ciąży to pić? To może bardzo dobrze wpłynąć na ciążę, jednak jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz. Nikt cię przecież nie zmusi.

- Chcę- odparłam pewnie.

Wiedziałam czego chcę i co chcę osiągnąć. Moim celem do którego dążę jest moje zdrowe, zadbane dziecko. Dla takiej nagrody zrobię wszystko. A krew wcale taka zła nie była. Nie smakowała tak, jakbym się spodziewała.

Doktor przytaknął głową i także wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Gdy zostałam sama, postanowiłam w końcu usiąść. Nogi zaczynały już mnie boleć. Podeszłam do sofy, na której jeszcze przed chwilą siedział Carlisle z swoją małżonką i przycupnęłam na jej skraju. Po chwili weszła Esme z wielką tacą, a za nią Carlisle z brązowym kubkiem w ręce.

Pani domu położyła tacę przede mną, a doktor podał mi kubek do ręki.

- Lepiej wypij przed zjedzeniem ludzkiego jedzenia, jeśli chcesz go nie zwrócić- powiedział uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

Przyłożyłam zimną porcelanę do ust i pociągnęłam haust napoju. Tak jak myślałam. Znów nie smakował jak rdza wymieszana z solą, lecz jak taki dobry napój, przygotowany z najlepszych składników domowej roboty. Robiłam łyk za łykiem, opróżniając kubek duszkiem. Odłożyłam go na stół i chwyciłam za widelec i nóż, by po chwili zakosztować pysznej pieczeni z indyka. Gdy skończyłam jeść, wytarłam usta ściereczką, podniosłam się, położyłam kubek na tacy, którą podniosłam i chcąc zanieść to wszystko do kuchni, skierowałam się w stronę drzwi.

- Przepraszam państwa na chwilkę. Tylko to odniosę i zaraz wracam- oznajmiłam pokazując im tacę.

Podeszła do mnie Esme i odebrała mi tacę.

- Nie przemęczaj się, Mery. Ja to zaniosę, a ty usiądź i odpoczywaj- powiedziała dotykając w czułym geście mojego ramienia. Skinęłam głową i wróciłam na swoje miejsce.

Do salonu wszedł Edward. Przywitał się kiwnięciem głową i usiadł na krześle obok doktora.

Spojrzał na mnie i na mój brzuch.

- Kiedy zamierzasz urodzić to dziecko?- zapytał.

- Nie wiem dokładnie- odpowiedziałam.

- Dwa dni temu mówiłaś, że dzisiaj- przypomniał.

Dotknęłam brzucha. Jeszcze nie byłam w stu procentach pewna, że nadszedł ten czas.

Pokiwał głową z zrozumieniem.

- Tylko wiesz, że jeśli będziesz to ciągnąć dłużej, twój organizm może przestać pracować- powiedział.

- Jestem świadoma- odpowiedziałam i nagle przeszedł mnie ogromny ból. Skurcz mięśni i ból w żebrach sprawiły, że skuliłam się.

Dwa wampiry podbiegły do mnie.

- Carlisle, ona ma skurcze- rzekł młody Cullen.

- Edward, to już czas- powiedział doktor.- Idź przygotuj pokój. Ja ją tam zaniosę.

Podniósł mnie i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Później już nic nie widziałam, bo łzy zasłoniły mi widok.

Przeszył mnie kolejny ból wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Myślałam, że to już koniec. Właściwie w myślach powtarzałam ciągle; ,,Dobij mnie, dobij mnie, proszę.'' Dobrze, że Edward nie zwracał na to uwagi. Plotę bzdury. Teraz liczy się tylko jedno. Musze urodzić dziecko, muszę!

Poczułam, że Carlisle kładzie mnie na jakimś miękkim materacu. Spróbowałam otworzyć oczy i od razu pożałowałam. Szczypały jak nie wiem. I nadal nic nie widziałam, tylko teraz nie przez nadmiar łez, lecz przez krew. Pękły mi naczynka.

Kolejny przeszywający ból brzucha. Złapałam dłońmi skrawek jakiegoś materiału i przygryzłam wargę.

Spokojnie, próbowałam się uspokoić. Czym bardziej wrzeszczę, tym bardziej stresuję dziecko.

- Carlisle, co teraz?- Słyszałam krzyk młodego Cullena.

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszałam. Ogłuchłam. Nie wiem, czym było to spowodowane, ale ogłuchłam. Nic nie słyszałam, nic nie widziałam. Zdałam się całkowicie na doktora. W końcu obiecał mi, obiecał mi pomóc.

Kolejny ból. Znowu miałam ochotę zwijać się z bólu.

W powietrzu rozchodził się zapach krwi. Mojej krwi. Chciałam powiedzieć Carlisle'owi, że dłużej nie wytrzymam, że ma mi pomóc, jednak nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie innego dźwięku, niż krzyk.

Ale zdałam się na myśli. Wiedziałam, że Edward czyta w myślach, więc może przekazać moją prośbę doktorowi.

Poczułam coś ostrego na moim brzuchu. To coś przecinało mi skórę.

Chciałam zawyć z bólu, lecz powstrzymałam się i przygryzłam dolną wargę.

**13. Poród i Koniec**

Ścisnęłam w dłoniach jeszcze bardziej materiał. Wiedziałam, że długo nie wytrzymam. Nie potrafiłam już oddychać równomiernie. Ciągle brakowało mi tchu, jakby coś przebiło mi płuco i wylatywało tamtędy powietrze. A może tak rzeczywiście było? Wiem na pewno, że moje żebra są połamane, skóra na brzuchu przecięta, a dziecko w niebezpieczeństwie.

Niech je wyjmą ze mnie, niech je uratują.

Poczułam jak ktoś grzebie w moim brzuchu. To było okropne uczucie. Jednak nie odczuwałam już z tego powodu większego bólu. Możliwe, że większy ból, niż te, który towarzyszy mi teraz, nie istnieje.

Doktor wyjął dziecko i położył mi je na klatce piersiowej. Poczułam ciepło jego ciałka i bijące serduszko. Uśmiechnęłam się mimo towarzyszącego mi bólu.

Szkoda, że nie mogłam go zobaczyć, usłyszeć, przytulić, dotknąć.

Wrzasnęłam. Coś ugryzło mnie w ramię.

Ktoś zdjął ze mnie dziecko. Chciałam wołać, by mi je oddał, lecz nadal nie potrafiłam. W zamian za to, nadal wrzeszczałam jak oszalała i zwijała się w agonii.

Doszedł kolejny ból. Czułam, jakby ktoś palił mnie żywcem na stosie, choć przed tym poprzecinał mi skórę, połamał kości, a do ran wsypał sól.

Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się po moim ciele w błyskawicznym tempie. Zaczynając od kończyn, głowy, kończąc w mojej klatce piersiowej. Rozprzestrzeniając się, także wzrastał. Coraz bardziej paliło, coraz bardziej cierpiałam.

Czy mogę poprosić o zabicie mnie? W końcu to, do czego dążyłam, moje maleństwo, żyje. O to mi chodziło. Nie trzeba mi więcej. Nie chcę więcej. Nie wytrzymam tego.

Proszę, proszę zabić mnie, pomyślałam. I uratować dziecko.

Jednak mimo tych myśli nic się nie stało.

W mojej głowie pojawiła się wizja. Ja, moje maleństwo, razem spędzamy święta w naszym domku. Ogień w kominku, choinka postrojona… Razem się bawimy, śmiejemy. Jest nam tak dobrze…

Wizja znikła. Czułam jak opadam w dół, jakbym opadała na dno oceanu. Brakowało mi powietrza, zaczęłam się dusić. Moje serce zwalniało. Nie biło już tak szybko, jak zawsze.

Może w końcu nadchodzi mój wymarzony koniec? Oby.

PWC(Punkt Widzenia Carlisle);

Ona umierała. Z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz słabsza. Wstrzyknąłem w nią mój jad, jednak obawiam się, że za małą ilość.

Obawiam się, że ta dziewczyna umrze. Jej serce zwalnia, a krwotok nie ustaje. Krwawi ona z oczu, uszu, nosa, dłoni, brzucha…

Jest za późno. Spóźniłem się. Nie uratuję już jej. Nie wiem jak. Zrobiłem wszystko, wszystko! I nic nie pomaga. Ciągle rzuca się ona na łóżku i krzyczy. Cierpi, potwornie cierpi.

I będzie jeszcze bardziej cierpieć, jeśli jej powiemy, że nie udało nam się, jeżeli ona w ogóle przeżyje, a szanse na to są marne.

Tak. Jej dziecko, jej syn, nie żyje. Wyjąłem go z niej w ostatnim momencie, prawie udusił się pępowiną. Jednak nawet to mu nie pomogło. Gdy położyłem go na niej, by mogła poczuć, że on żyję, zaczęło się z nim coś dziać. Ugryzł ją, a potem…a potem zaczął bardzo głośno płakać i gdy przestał, jego małe serduszko nagle przestało bić…

Jej serce też przestawało bić. Oprócz tego, jedno z jej płuc zostało przebite przez ostrą wyłamaną kość z jej żeber.

Zastanawiałem się nad ukróceniem jej cierpień. Ale nie potrafiłbym. Nie potrafiłbym jej zabić. Niewinnej dziewczyny, która została skazana na śmierć przez człowieka, któremu ufała.

Do pokoju wszedł Edward i wskazał ręką, bym na chwilę wyszedł i z nim porozmawiał. Tak też uczyniłem.

- O co chodzi, Edwardzie?- zapytałem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Carlisle, nie lepiej by było dla niej, gdybyśmy ukrócili jej cierpienia? Słyszę to, co ona myśli i chcę ci powiedzieć, że jej przemiana dopiero jest na samym początku, a jej serce jest coraz słabsze, tak jak płuca. Śmierć szybka jest lepsza od takich katuszy, jakie ona przeżywa.

Miał rację.

- Zrobisz dobrze, gdy ją zabijesz teraz- dodał.

Kiwnąłem z zrozumieniem głową i wróciłem do pokoju.

Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na dziewczynę, po czym wziąłem z półki dużą ilość morfiny i wstrzyknąłem ją jej w serce.

Nie miałem odwagi ją udusić lub przebić jej serce. Tak przynajmniej odpłynęła na drugą stronę w błogim śnie.

Właściwie można by było stwierdzić, że jej życzenie się spełniło. Chciała spędzać dużo czasu z dzieckiem, bawić się z nim, w niebie będzie miała taką możliwość. Będzie szczęśliwa.

Jeśli zginęłaby, a dziecko by przeżyło, jestem pewien, że cierpiałaby widząc i wiedząc, iż nie może być przy nim. Gdyby zaś ona przeżyła, a ono zginęło, wątpiłbym, że chciałaby tu żyć bez niego. Jak nic zabiłaby się.

Przykryłem ją całą prześcieradłem i zszedłem na dół do Esme. Była wstrząśnięta. Przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie i ucałowałem w czoło.

- Ona nie żyje- wyszeptała pociągając nosem. Wiedziałem, że gdyby mogła ona płakać, właśnie teraz ocierałaby dłońmi łzy z policzków.

- Tak- odpowiedziałem również szepcząc.- Ale jest szczęśliwa. To jest najważniejsze.

- Jak to?- zapytała.

- Jest z swoim synem. O to jej chodziło. Chciała być z nim. To było jej marzenie. Są razem, choć w innym świecie.

- Tak myślisz? Myślisz, że jest szczęśliwa?

- Owszem. Tak myślę.

Dwa dni później pochowaliśmy ją na cmentarzu obok jej rodziców razem z jej synem. Nie miał on imienia, jednak Edward powiedział nam, że w jej śnie nosił on imię Roger, więc tak go też nazwaliśmy. A właściwie nazwaliśmy tak jego kruche, małe ciałko.

Nigdy nie zapomnę tej historii, która zmieniła moje życie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będę mógł prawić kiedyś morały opowiadając tą historię. Historię o odważnej kobiecie, która zrobiła wszystko dla dziecka, które nie było takie jak ona, a później również dla niego zginęła. Szlachetność, jakiej brak niejednemu mężczyźnie. Odwaga i męstwo, brakuje ich niejednemu żołnierzowi.

Te trzy męskie cechy miała jedna krucha kobieta.

Niezwykłe, doprawdy niezwykłe.

**Epilog**

- I tak właśnie zakończyła się ta opowieść- dokończyłem, spoglądając niepewnie na moją córkę, która siedziała na swoim łóżku w piżamie i nad czymś głęboko rozmyślała. Niestety nic nie słyszałem, bo znów Bella objęła ją swoją tarczą.

- Coś nie tak?- zapytałem.

Westchnęła.

- Nie nic. Ciekawa ta historia- odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami.- W końcu nie opowiadacie mi o niedźwiedziach, wojnie secesyjnej czy szalonych latach siedemdziesiątych.

- A nie podobały ci się?

- Skąd! Były genialne! Ale takiej jeszcze nie słyszałam- oznajmiła żywo.

Zaśmiałem się z jej entuzjazmu.

Podniosłem się z obrotowego krzesła, które stało przy jej biurku i do niej podszedłem.

- Może już pójdziesz spać? Jest już późno, jutro musisz iść do szkoły. Opowiedziałem ci historię na dobranoc, więc kładź się już.- Podniosłem jej skrawek kołdry, a ona pod nią wskoczyła z niezadowoloną miną.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i szeroko się uśmiechnąłem na ten widok. Była taka sama jak jej matka.

- Dobranoc, Nessie.- Nachyliłem się nad nią i pocałowałem ją na dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, tato- Odwzajemniła pocałunek i szeroko się do mnie uśmiechnęła.- Opowiesz mi jutro równie ciekawą historię?- zapytała robiąc jedną z tych swoich błagalnych minek, na których wszyscy wymiękli.

- Jasne- odpowiedziałem podnosząc się.- A teraz naprawdę, Nessie, idź już spać, bo jutro nie wstaniesz.

- Dobra, dobra- mruknęła, przykrywając się bardziej kołdrą.- Kocham cię, tato.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, córeczko- odpowiedziałem wychodząc z jej pokoju.

W drodze do salonu wciąż rozmyślałem o tej historii, którą opowiedziałem Renesmee. To było tak dawno temu, a wydaje się, jakby to wszystko zdarzyło się wczoraj. Jakby Mery nadal żyła, szeroko się uśmiechała i broniła jak lwica swoje dziecko.

Przed opowiedzeniem tej historii mojej córce, opowiedziałem ją Belli. Uznałem, że warto ją uświadomić, iż takie kobiety jak ona, istniały już na początku dwudziestego wieku. Tak samo odważne, dzielne i szlachetne, co ona.

Mery i Bella były w jednej kwestii bardzo do siebie podobne. Obu zależało na dziecku i były gotowe oddać za nie życie. Belli się udało. Może to dzięki naszemu wcześniejszemu doświadczeniu z Mery. Za to naszej głównej bohaterce dzisiejszej dobranocki Nessie się nie udało. Zginęła. Jednak Carlisle uważa, że dzięki temu stała się szczęśliwsza. O to mniej więcej jej chodziło. Chciała być z dzieckiem, chciała się z nim bawić, spędzać z nim dużo czasu. Jej marzenie się spełniło. W sumie nie mówiła, gdzie chce z nim być, czy na ziemi czy w niebie.

Bella siedziała na kanapie z podkulonymi nogami i oglądała jakiś film w telewizji. Usiadłem obok niej i przyciągnąłem ją do siebie całując w czoło.

Zaśmiała się i odwzajemniła pocałunek.

- Podobała się Renesmee opowieść?- zapytała.

- Znasz ją, uwielbia to, co jest inne, dziwne i występują w tym istoty nadprzyrodzone- odpowiedziałem.

Znów się zaśmiała przyciągając mnie do siebie bardziej i namiętnie całując.


End file.
